The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman
by starangel100890
Summary: This is my Journal, the brains of third street elementry. If you're interested at all please read. Hope you enjoy the details. chapter Epilogue is up hope you like it! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

I'm just experimenting given that Gretchen fics aren't done that much so. This is just something I thought of reading the few fics featuring Gretchen in some form.

I do not own anything from Recess except for maybe one character.

**_The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman_**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

_After grade school I Gretchen Grundler thought middle school would be a piece of cake but that wasn't the case at all. Before my first day began I was hanging with my friends as usual over the summer. We all still went to Kelso's for a cool treat which mind you I still look at the calories. I began to notice T. J and Spinelli getting closer I've somewhat took note of this after the fourth grade. Vince was still his athletic self always being the top gun in kickball running and other sports .Gus being cautious and still loyal friend. Mikey is still the creative performer and poet. I well still doing experiments on how to use gravity other than to fall or get smashed into one of the Ashley's long and painful story._

_T.J asked "Gretch what's on your mind?"_

"_Huh oh nothing Teej just wondering what middle school will be like." _

_Vince put a caring arm around me and says "Aw you have nothing to worry about Gretch with your smarts you should get by no problem."_

_I just smile and suddenly I noticed Gus not being too happy about the subject. He just sighs in a dreading way which means either someone had hurt him or his dad said something._

"_Gus is something wrong you've barely touched your favorite shake."_

_Gus just sighed while saying, "I just wish I could stay here for another few years."_

_T.J suddenly stopped drinking his shake, Vince's mouth dropped and looks at Gus, Spinelli also looks up with choked up eyes. I also look at him with caring and choked eyes. He laid his head down and groaned in a dispirited manner. Kelso over heard Gus's confession to us and says" Gus don't look at it as a problem but an adventure."_

_Gus sighed while saying "But I'll miss you Kelso and all of my friends."_

_Mikey replied "We'll miss you too Gus but I know we'll always been friends no matter what."_

_T.J smiled saying "Mikey is right Gus and we'll find a way to keep in contact somehow."_

_I usually interrupt with some statistical facts but I wanted to help Gus feel better. So I kept my calculations to myself. Spinelli smiled while saying, "Hey you'll always be my favorite target and loyal friend."_

_Gus finally smiled and says, "Aw thanks guys."_

_We all smiled and drank our shakes carefree as the summer drifted on. We spend a lot of time together but unaware what trouble is in store for each of us._

_

* * *

__This is my first Recess fic. It probably isn't any good but hey it's just an experiment I've been writing in another section. _


	2. Chapter 1

The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman

_**Again I do not own any characters from Recess maybe only one character.**_

_**Author's Note: Read carefully this is a new technique I'm going to use.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The end of summer was drawing closer and the first day of middle school would begin. It was the weekend before school would begin and I couldn't sleep. A thought kept me awake all Saturday night. I was toying with one of my experiments my glorp ball and a amused smile comes on my face when I thought about when we used this ball to try to get Vince's confidence back in playing kick ball. '**Is this going to be the end of us the six do gooders? Are we really going to drift apart?'** "Oh don't be silly Gretchen we'll stay tough friends until the end." I asked myself "Why am I up at such an hour?"_

_I finally go to sleep as the hours drift by doubts began to cloud my mind. I tossed and turned as the endless questions plaque my mind as a scientist I'm obligated to ask questions about things like why the stars still burn being light years away? One certainty has carried me through the school year and that's T. J, Spinelli, Mikey, Vince, and Gus would always be my friends but somehow that security blanket is blowing away. No, it must be that social scientist I watched last night Dr. Rhine was talking about how friends often change and drift apart. No, we're different from others we've been there for each other till the end and even in schemes that involved our school as a secret base. T.J always taking actions and I helped with the technical part of the plans. Vince would often help out with organizing people and Spinelli often provide the brawn. Mikey and Gus often just played a supporting part but each of us had an equally important role. Plans were often successful because we all did it together played our parts. It didn't matter who did what we were a team and faced each problem together. Still questions swirled in my mind points that Dr. Rhine pointed out had some truth to them but I refuse to think a study could define us. T.J taught me not everything is determined through study alone but living it is the true test. I woke up more tired then usual I walk down stairs and my mom cleaning. I sigh and look at my healthy nitrous food with a sense of dread. Ever since dad had to leave early mom has been trying to talk to me more. I just sigh and she walked in and asked "Is my female Albert Einstein ok?"_

_I just put on a smile and said "Sure mom everything is perfectly fine." I eat up and avioded conversation about what is on my mind. My mom means well but it seems she is often on a different planet. I know logically that's impossible but we don't really have much in common mom always wants me to be challenged. Once she thought about moving me up a grade but dad defended me by saying I need to stay with my age group. I was very thankful for my dad's clear headed decisions but lately he hasn't been home much._

_I noticed mom not being perky as usual moms blue eyes seemed cloudier then usual and she exhibited odd behavior when she hugs me without warning. I felt tears hit my sleeves this was unusual mom usually is always happy and wants me to hop or dance. She pulled away wiped her tears forcefully and said, "Sorry honey go on and have fun with your friends." I comply with that request but the odd behavior sticks in my mind. '**Mom crying and not wanting me to show her my experiments while dancing a little something is indeed a miss but she told me to go on and spend time with my friends.' **I walked on into Kelso's and I see Gus full of tears the time with Gus grows smaller. I see Corn chip girl there hugging him with tears in her eyes. '**Please tell me Dr. Rhine is wrong that I won't loose everyone and end up alone. I believe in our friendship please let this feeling be just a feeling.'** Gus smiles and said, "Oh Gretchen I was worried you wouldn't make it."_

_I smile at him and said, "I'm sorry I was late I haven't been able to sleep well."_

_He hugs me and said, "Well at least I get to spend a few hours with my friends."_

_We spent that hour reminiscing but I stayed quiet until it was my turn to speak. Thoughts had swirled around my head like the leaves in fall when the chlorophyll changes its color and blows off. T. J asked "Gretch are you ok?"_

_I snapped back for a moment and said "Oh I'm Fine Teej I just don't need to say much."_

_As we drink our last shake together as we laugh for the last time together. We became silent and wonder what is to become of each of us. My statistics became more and more true but this can't be the end can it? I believe in our friendship even if science tells me differently. **'Being smart isn't the easiest thing to be. I admire Vince, T.J, and even our Gus. Each has a specific trait other than just being brains. Mikey can move people with words and is a kind hearted person. Spinelli hangs tough in rough situations but she also has a tender side especially when it comes to T.J. Vince is an amazing athlete but also has a creative side like cooking. Last but not least Gus remains loyal even though he trips and gets the bad draw of things. He is nice to talk to and gives us a voice.'** He sighed and we all hugged him bye as he goes to the moving van we gave him our numbers and addresses so we can talk or write to him whenever we can. As the evening is drawing near we all go home and I look toward the sun was setting and said, "I hope everything will work out for you Gus I really do." I walk inside as a chilling wind blows through my red hair and to my knees._

_

* * *

_

_Well here is the first actual chapter to my story and I'm surprised I got two reviewers. I can't believe it I honestly expected nothing but hey I guess it works. Of course I will thank my two reviewers._

_Wolfegurl006: Wow I didn't think you'd read this I didn't even know you liked recess and I'll try to update more on my G-gundam stories. Thanks for the support girl._

_Alimoe: Yes it has been a long time I was wondering about you. Must be tough to be a senior I'm a junior and the work isn't that stressful but very tedious. I'm glad to see I caught your interest I hope my other story didn't cause you to go to sleep anyway great to hear from you again. Hope you update soon and one thing I'll tell you I don't like being predictable._


	3. Chapter 2

The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman

_**I don't own anything off of recess I just own this plot line.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2**_

_My annoying alarm clock rang loudly and I groan as the weekend officially ended. I got up and looked at my wild red hair. I find my brush and tamed the wild mass of follicles. I go to look for something to wear the thought of wearing my usual blue dress as it was somewhat made me shiver. The thought of Gus passes over my mind but I knew it would be unlike me to be late. I go downstairs to try to find an Iron but suddenly something didn't feel right usually my mom would greet me with a bear hug, now I don't see her at all. '**Odd I thought for sure Mom would be up by now.' **I shook my head and wasn't able to find an Iron but I used my improvising skills in using my moms hair curling iron. I didn't change anything about it I just used the heat from it to smooth out my dress. I use the only solution available in our house and that's water. It worked like a charm but all of a sudden my mom walks out I quickly said "I'msorryIusedyourhairclurlingironwithoutpermision."_

_Mom gave me a meek smile and asked "Where is it?" I show it to her it was exactly the same and she just nodded. She spoke in a whisper as she said "Breakfast will be on the table in a few minuets I don't want you to be late today." I just stood there without much to say it was so mind numbing to see mom like this. Yes she gets on my nerves sometimes with her over perk factor but in a way I'm glad she always remains optimistic even when things get tough. I love my mom but I can't say that I know her like every other mom and daughter would. I put my dress on and my glasses with a bunch of unanswered questions running 5 miles around my scientific mind. I smelled mom's special breakfast which usually would consists of my favorite eggs scrambled and some non-grease sausage in a breakfast burrito only healthier. **'Wait doesn't mom only make this when she's bothered by something. I need to take note of this quickly I see something is indeed a miss but I can't really get into questioning until after school.' **I wrote Need to ask mom questions on what is bothering her after school in my nifty science journal. Just to be safe I typed it on Gallo and he asked, "Gretchen is something wrong and aren't you going to take me along?" I smiled at him and said, "No my trusty mechanical friend you're staying home would you mind keeping an eye on things. My mom hasn't been acting like her usual self."_

_He does a flip and said "Will do Gretchen but I'm going to miss you have a great day."_

_I set him down and went to eat mom's more than satisfying breakfast. She just smiles meekly at me and just barely eats her own. The strange behavior hasn't ceased I wonder if she is angry at me for not asking to use her iron this morning. I finish and drink my juice like normal and when I saw the bus I hugged my mom instead of her giving me a bear hug. I said "Love you mom bye." She smiled but didn't say anything at all to me but I knew she meant she loves me too. When I got on the bus everyone looked the same but I didn't see T.J and Spinelli on the bus. I look for a seat and I sat beside someone who I had no idea who he was. He just looked out the window and a strange feeling in my stomach rose to my throat. I notice he had an astronomy book and had smaller glasses than me. I notice that a lot of these guys had advanced books in their laps. **'Strange what is going on here I don't recognize any of these kids. I hope I didn't get on the wrong bus.' **As we get closer a kid in front of me with contacts saying Greetings Gretchen Grundler no you're on the right bus." I look outside and see a tall building without many boundaries to them even though there were lots of steps. I get off wondering where I am I thought for sure I was enrolled in the same school as T.J and the others. I walk inside and saw lots of books and wonderful art but I felt so alone. A teacher by the name Ms.Stoke she looked a lot like my fourth grade teacher. I recognize no one I feel like someone has sent me to a school where only the child prodigies roam. My first class was Advanced Science usually I would love to further my knowledge in Science but I don't seem to have a single friend at all. I hear someone whisper "**Pst Gretchen meet me at the lockers." **I groan and thought I had nothing to lose so I go to the Lockers. It was the boy I was sitting beside on the bus. He asked "Feeling alone too?"_

_I sigh and answered "Yes I have friends that live on Third Street."_

_The boy nods and we walked on what is strange is he seems a lot like T. J. We created a way like T.J did in Third Street. It was nice to find someone like T.J maybe things aren't going to be as bad as I thought. As we go to English he seemed to be as mischievous as T.J it's interesting I've never known myself to be drawn to memories of T.J. The teacher seemed to have absolutely no personality. He plays a prank to liven things up he isn't a stuck up child prodigy but more of a human being of course everyone is human here. They are just from families who have a long line of child prodigies. As the day seemed to get more interesting it was time to head home and the boy yells "SEE YA TOMMOROW GRETCHEN!" I wave by as I walk inside but a horrible sight filled my eyes. " MOM!"_

_**This story is a working progress the past two days I've been under a writing frenzy but I don't think it'll carry on throughout the week. I'm hopping to get more into writing again but it won't increase until the summer.**_

_**Wolfgurl006**: Thanks I will keep reading your stories. Thanks again I will always remember you as a loyal reviewer. I hope you'll update soon._

_**Alimoe**: I understand the feeling I've had to really look at some of the stuff I've written and wonder if I should keep going. I'm not in no hurry for you to update I know some of your other reviewers are but her. I'm glad to know you're still alive and kicking in the writing world. I hope to keep your interest in this story and thanks again for the review hopefully we'll get back in the grove._


	4. Chapter 3

The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman

**I don't own anything on Recess; I just own this plot line.**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 3**_

"_MOM WAKE UP MOM!" She laid, there very still and I picked up the phone dialed frantically for the hospital, my heart is racing as fast as salt combines with water. I practically yell in the phone giving information to the lady. When my heart slows down and my head clears up I began to notice that my father is no where around. **'Strange I thought dad would be the first to know this.' **I tried to do CPR like we learned in my advanced health class but I don't think I did it effectively enough. This was the first day I tried it but I could clearly see that I was failing at it. An idea had hit me and without hesitation I ran to my room and got a air purifying machine, I've been experimenting on lately. _

_I reconfigure the wires instead of giving a large mass of air; it is reduced to flowing in a small mask which I made from scratch. I go back down stairs and put it on my mom's face while secretly praying that my experiment will work. I turned it on and just wait knowing that the EMT won't be here for a while. I heard mom beginning to breathe slowly and about ten minuets later I see the EMT coming, relief hit me like the cool lake the T.J and the rest of us went to over the summer. They put mom on a stretcher and took her away quickly one smiled at me and said "She'll be fine don't worry." **'WHAT AN ILLOGICAL STATEMENT BESIDES THE OBVIOUS FACT SHE'S MY MOTHER STATICSTICS SHOW THAT PASSING OUT IS A SERIOUS AND DANGERIOUS SIGN OF HEART ATTACK OR STROKES! HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOME INEXPERIENCED 5 YEAR OLD I PROBABLY KNOW MORE THEN HIM?' **_

_I knew that I couldn't go with mom since I wasn't 18, so I walk back upstairs with a bunch of unanswered questions swirling around as fast as Mercury's orbit around the sun. I suddenly hear the door open I immediately figured it was my dad but then I hear a female voice with him; I knew it couldn't be mom. I sneak on the platform near my room and look down to see my dad hugging another woman, she was giggling and that left a sick feeling in my stomach. I thought back to when Becky stole my project in the science fair and betrayed my trust by forging me to resign my project from the fair. Not to mention stealing the whole thing but at least Becky Benson did the right thing this is something I'm not prepared for at all. **'DAD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MOM AND ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, AM I GOING TO LOSE YOU? **I shake my head and try to get closer the tail tell sign of him holding her hand proved my suspicion correct. Tears fill my eyes as I crawl back into my room and my stomach just flips like a trained monkey in a circus, I hear dad knocking on my door I just hide under the cover and close my eyes. '**DOESN'T HE CARE THAT MOM IS MISSING? IS HE TIRED OF US…or me? DAD I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS BETRAYL AT ALL YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE THERE FOR US!'**_

_I think back to when Dad was with us more and happier. I was only 4 years old and trying to ride a bike, mom and dad would always be there to cheer me on even when I'd fall. When I went to give up dad always said, "Keep your chin up my Marie Curie you can do anything you want." When I finally succeeded my parents gave me a big hug and kiss my forehead. Mom took me out for a treat and Dad was smiling at the time I even saw him kiss mom on the lips. I asked "Dad will we always be together, you, me and mom?" He smiled at me and said "Of course sweety you, me and Mom will be together through thick and thin." As quickly that memory came it went and tears fell quickly as I ask, "Why dad did I not appreciate you enough?" I hear the door close and footsteps come up to my room I couldn't ignore it so I sit up knowing he wants to talk to me. He walked in with a look of regret in his eyes and he sat down on my bed. "Where's your mom Gretchen honey?" He asked in a wanting and gentle voice. _

_I answered a little sharply, "At the hospital, I found her passed out on the ground." _

_The regret grows and he asked, "Is something wrong sweety?"_

_I turned away and laid down, as I answered, "I'm tired dad maybe you need to go see mom in the hospital. You know what goes around comes around good night FATHER!" _

_He nodded and kissed my head leaving me alone as I look outside with tears in my eyes. **'WHY DO WE BETRAY THE ONES WE LOVE? THIS HURTS DAD I HOPE YOU KNOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP!' **After I was sure dad was gone I got out Gallo and he asked, "Gretchen dear are you ok?" I just hug my loyal electronic friend for the first time not knowing what to say to him. He just sai,d "I understand Gretch I'll always be around as long as my batteries keep running."_

_I whispered to Gallo, "Thank you." With those words I fell asleep with the burning pain and my loyal friend Gallo keeping me warm with compassion._

**

* * *

****Whew this took a lot of creative thinking but I did it. I hope more people get interested in this story if they don't oh well. This is becoming such a joy to work with but this is a working progress too. Anyway it is time to thank my reviewers.**

_**Wolfegurl006: Hope you enjoy this chapter my loyal reviewer and I hope people will keep supporting you as well as cooperate with you. See you next update.**_

_**Alimoe: I'm not going to give anything away you'll just have to read and see. I hope you get the right inspiration for your other stories. Thank you for the support all the same and I hope you enjoy this dramatic chapter. I know it was mean of me to leave a cliffhanger but they're effective in attracting readers but I don't think the regular recess authors are accepting me. Anyway until next update and thanks for the vote of confidence.**_


	5. Chapter 4

The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman

Again I own nothing from Recess

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

_I woke and looked at my clock much to my fear I'm late. I rushed into the closet not really paying attention to what I was wearing so I rushed out the door. My head was still pounding from my shocking discovery from yesterday and I see the friend I met on my first day in middle school. He asked, "Are you ok Gretchen?" I just look at him and fail to answer him because my mind was so boggled down. My tears fell silently as I look out the window how I missed the good ol' days where I could be myself. _

_When the fateful school bell rang I just walk slowly not in my usual enthusiastic manner. He notices I don't say a word to him all day and I didn't mind the numbing droning of the teachers. Of course I got all the work done by the time lunch came, when he stopped me and said, "Alright Grundler explain why you haven't said a word to me?" I just get my lunch and set down try to keep my tears in my eyes. I just eat the apple but he did a T.J move and got me laughing a little. He asks, "Gretch did something happen yesterday?"_

_I nod letting out a shaky sigh and answered, "My mom is in the hospital and my dad is cheating on my mother." He looked me straight in the eye nodded sympathetically and asked, "Need some company?"_

'_**Yes I would.'** "No I'll be fine and I hope you won't think me stupid but what is your name?"_

_He smiled and said, "Thomas."_

_I smiled and said, "Thanks for cheering me up a little Thomas."_

_He nodded and smiled at me as we walked on but suddenly a teacher walked up to me. She said, "Your father is here to pick you up."_

_My heart stopped and I see my dad with sad eyes. We walked out without a word my head really started to spin as I walked on to dad's car. I set there feeling all numb as we made our way through the sterile hall as the smell made my stomach turn. I see a wide variety of machinery and other gadgets. My thoughts were stuck on mom as we walk in she looked at me but her face was really pale. She asked, "How was school dear?"_

_My words got caught up in my throat and I squeaked, "Good, mom, how are you?"_

_She smiled and said, "I'll be alright dear don't worry so."_

_I just hug her but I notice her arms didn't hold me tight as usual. We go to walk out mom gave me a pretty necklace and her eyes closed no more breath came from her. My heart died with mother and I walked with dad. **'Good-Bye friendly Gretchen Grundler hello my path of loneliness. I have to become a strict woman.'**_

_**

* * *

**__**Ok this is where I turn the tide of this story. I'll more from past to present where she is a woman. Thank you for the reviews I'm not sure if I'll keep writing but I'll try to finish this story.**_


	6. Chapter 5

The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman

I don't own anything from Recess but I do own Thomas.

* * *

Chapter 5 

After Middle school I move here to New York City. I go to a very prominent college and become a very successful scientist always busy with my experiments not wanting to think about _"THAT DREADED TOWN"_ My office is of course organized, I haven't called or even written my dear father in 5 years. I'm pretty much the same except now I wear contacts and my hair is always down since I have time to fix it a little. I've polished myself over the years got my masters before I was even 21 and I'm working on my PhD in Forensics. Yes I get down and dirty with murder's doing with the physical components of the human body but it keeps my mind busy. I sit down on my desk and report on my findings, which are too disgusting to share.

My secretary beeps in saying "Ms. Grundler you have two guests here to see you." _'Who in the world has come to see me? My dad is too busy with his new girl friend even though he did pay most of my way through college.'_ I walk out into the entrance of my office and see two people I haven't seen in years T.J and Spinelle sitting there with wondering eyes. I formally say "Good day Mr. Detwiler and Spinelle." Both of them look at me as if they didn't recognize me Spinelle asks "Gretchen is that you?"

I remain stone faced and reply "Yes Spinelle it's the same Science Geek you all knew in elementary."

T.J just looks at me as if not really sure what to think of me. Over the years I've gotten over my little crush on T.J ever since my mom passed away I've turned a cold and shrew scientist throwing myself to math and figures. Spinelle remarks "You look really good but you haven't smiled since we got here. Are we offending you Gretch?" I begin to smile a little it has been a long time since I've seen my friends and answer "No I just have a lot on my mind."

T.J smiles now and says "Same ol Grtech her passion for science hasn't died. Spinelle and I were wondering if you'd come to a little reunion we're having."

"I'll think about it T.J when is the Reunion?"

T.J answers "A week from now it won't be the same without you there Gretch."

Spinelle nods and a small spark of emotion show in my eyes but I'm not that anxious to face everyone. I reply "I will have to see what my schedule has but I will try."

Both of them nod and give me a hug bye which strikes me as strange yet that hug released emotions I had buried since my mom died. Tears fill my eyes for the first time in over 6 years and the idea of meeting all my old friends again was an inspiring idea. I recall back in grade school when I gave the library kid the advice of enjoying everything in moderation._ 'I hope you all won't find me too cold but I don't know if any of you know about my mom's death.' _I see T.J and Spinelle walking, talking and looking up at my window. "I will go back to time before we were separated in middle school." As I watch them leave I lean back in my chair and had a genuine smile on my face as I begin planning a few days off next week.

**

* * *

****Here's the switch I hope this won't confuse my two reviewers. I hope this won't disappoint them.**

**Alimoe: School, Stress, and Sickness all these things have played on why I didn't leave comments in the last chapter. I'm glad you still like the story I've worked on a new story for another Cartoon and it's for W.I.T.C.H. I won't quit writing just yet I just like to see how much I improve**

**Wolfegurl006: Thanks for the comment and yes I've been dogging the computer somewhat. I'm glad you still like this story too.**


	7. Chapter 6

_The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman_

_I don't on anything from Recess except for a few characters and the plot._

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

"_Gretch, do you think we'll be friends in high school?" Thomas asked, in a hesitant voice._

_I answered, "Sure Thomas I'm glad that I've met you." It was our eight grade year and I was relieved even though I've grown cold. I thought about my friends in Third Street ever so often. I hadn't smiled ever since the news that dad was having his new woman around. Thomas comes over often and makes me smile more than I have in months. He often helps me with my experiments and I begin to notice I was drawing more to Thomas himself instead of the memory of T. J. I knew for a long time T. J. was Spinelle's. I didn't brother so I just remained friends with him. I suddenly hear a tap on my window I open it and it was Thomas. _

"_THOMAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO LATE!" _

_He had a smile on his face but a sad look in his eyes. He gives me his favorite Albert Einstein book with all his works. I asked "Thomas?" He suddenly hugs me which surprises me to no limit not even a quadratic equation. He also kisses me once and it seemed like he was trying to tell me something. _

_He whispered, "I have to move Gretch I don't want to go and leave you." I blush that's the first time a guy has ever said that to me. I shed a few tears and shout, "WHY AGAIN?" He hugged me and I was so bruised I lose so many friends. The next morning came way to soon as I see Thomas getting ready to leave here forever. That summer I was so alone even though I notice my friends playing with one another. Another thorn was stuck in my heart as I long for the companions I once had and losing the only one I made in middle school. _

_A day had passed after he left and suddenly I read in the paper a horrible crash took place last night. The name Thomas Hawk appeared and it said in bold letters dead. I feel really hallow inside as the echoing pain is in my head. I look at the book he gave me and throw myself at it avoiding any conversation with dad and _**Her. **_I did errands and that but I really didn't have the heart to go outside. I begin my first step to a life of total solitude. _

I wake up in a cold sweat and look at my clock much to my dismay it's 5:15. I look at the book I keep close to my heart ever since the crash. Every now and then I still wonder what if I went to the same school as my friends or what if I talked to them when I saw them outside. When I do I scold myself but now since T.J has confronted me all my memories I have storied away is resurfacing. Another flashback hits me when I first began high school.

_It was my frist day of course the woman my dad is with just smiles at me and said, "Have ya a nice day punkin'."__I just groan inwardly and give a fake smile while nodding. I get on the bus and see many students. I was just walking to class when a senior trips me and takes my glasses. He said, "Nice Specks see ya fresh-scum loser." I had four ninety minuet classes each class almost as boring as Middle School. _

_I see a girl that looks a little like Spinelle. I said "Hi." She gives one look at me and walks off I sigh but not about to give up right away. I try to look for friends but I end up having a swirley. When the final bell rang I was so happy to go home but then I notice my dad was to busy with his girlfriend. I go up to my room and slam the door not caring if my dear father heard or not. I felt so alone all those years. _

I was excited on meeting my friends but now I feel a sense of dread. I begin to wonder if they'd still accept me. **'Help me someone to face my friends.'**

**

* * *

****Well here's the 6th chapter I hope it didn't seem too bad. I'll be able to update faster but not guaranteeing a frequent update.**

**_Ducks-rule-world: Thanks for your spirited reviews and I understand the pet peeve I took your rather blunt remark and try to take care, all the places I haven't punctuated. I was shocked to have six reviews in my email this morning._**

_**I hope all my other faithful reviewers are still interested in this. **_


	8. Chapter 7

**The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman**

I don't own anything off of recess don't claim to.

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

I finally actually get up with the worries of the plans to go see T.J and the others oh so many years I've turned cold. Books, factors, math equations and sometimes dealing with people I don't associate with often. I didn't know my own grief and anger could do this. I sigh mentally scolding myself as I look at all the paper work that lies ahead. I'm trying to get everything done in advance my boss has often wondered if I'll ever take any vacations. _'TEEJ WHY DID YOU APPEAR BACK IN MY LIFE AS A GUST OF WIND NOT TO MENTION ASKING ME TO COME TO A REUNION! I'm thinking about declining but then again they are my friends' right? OH I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE I DON'T FEEL AS MUCH AS I USE TO?'_ I keep working and one of my coworkers walks in with a cherry smile on his face asking, "Gretch why such a confused face?"

I sigh and answer, "Dan it has been years since I've allowed myself near any of my friends and family for that matter I don't know if they'd still like me the same way."

He laughs and says, "So miss ice queen is finally allowing herself to feel something. Gretch if you don't go then you'll never know what could've been. I know how much you hate looking back but sometimes we have to in order to move on."

I take his words in and smile, leave it to good ol Dan to help me get a perspective on things. He reminds me a bit of Vincent too he usually participates in minor sports but he chooses this profession because of the good money. I ask, "Dan can you do me a super big favor?" He does his trade mark smile and nods at my question.

"Can you not tell the rest of the guys I have a heart? Diane knows because I've told her most of my drama's both past and present. I still like to put fear in their eyes if you don't mind." He lets out a heartily laugh and nods to it as if loving the idea of it.

I give Dan a friendly hug and he has his smile wider then usual. He walks out the door and I relax back in my chair as I keep writing more reports with detail. Diane walks in giggling instantly knowing I told Dan about my fears and asking him not to tell his buddies. She asks, "Almost done there Gretch?"

I nod and say "I don't have all the details of the recent case though but all the others are done." Diane nods and goes to sit down in the window chair. I hand her the incomplete documents and she smiles at me.

She says, "Don't worry about it Gretch you weren't on this one I'll take care of it. When you go back home will you stay or come back?"

I notice the twinge of fear in Diane's voice she has been the only one I've confided in since I started this job. I answer, "I'll most likely come back I can't just give up what I've build. It's only a reunion and you've been my friend throughout all these strange cases. I wouldn't turn my back on you and Dan." She hugs me and I was a little surprised by it, but it was a good surprise.

She says, "But if you change your mind let me know ok." I nod and have a small flash back of when I first came to this job.

_Flashback_

_I had just graduated college with a bachelors and masters honor student too. I have typed up my resume and was preparing for my interview with the team. I clean myself up good and go to the interview with my head held up high. That's when I first met Diane and Dan both with serious expressions I was a bit intimidated by the two of them but kept my cool. _

_Diane asks, "Have you ever work with dead bodies before?"_

_I answer, "Yes as an intern for a doctor."_

_Dan asks, "Have you ever worked for a mob?"_

_I answer "No."_

_Diane starts to smile and asks "Tell us about yourself?"_

_I hesitate a little but I answer "I am loyal, hardworking, can be bossy and I know how to write a lot of papers dealing with facts."_

_Dan has this amused smile and asks, "How's your relationship with males?"_

_Diane gives him a glare and smacks his arm at that crazy question. I begin to feel better and starting feeling like I could be friends with these two._

_I answer, "Well I'm a good friend but I'm afraid science has consumed most of my time to think about such things seems a little six-grade-ish."_

_Diane laughs and so does Dan for once in a long time I laugh too. Of course afterwards I felt like I had lost the job and sigh to myself as I walk home. Just moments when I get in the door I hear my phone ring and it was Diane. _

_She asks, "Ms. Grundler?" _

_I answer, "Yes."_

_She says, "You got the job congratulations."_

_After that day Diane helps me get use to the rickety office I had to start out in. She kept me informed of almost everything on and off the clock. We often went places together to talk about old times. My first day wasn't so lonely which left a small flame of hope in my heart._

_End of flashback_

I go to my apartment and cook me a small yet nutritious meal. I pack a few things in a small suitcase and make reservations at a hotel near by my sleepy town. _'Well I'm all set physically but I'm still nervous emotionally.'_ I set my clock for seven and I go to sleep wondering what the next day will bring.

**

* * *

****I am so sorry I've kept you waitingso longand thank you for the sweets Duck-rules-world. I guess you're the only one reviewing for now but I still thank Alimoe and Wolfegurl.**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest woman**

_I don't own anything off of Recess_

* * *

Chapter 8

The alarm clock rings and I get up with mixed emotions in my eyes. I get dressed in my casual dress and brush out my hair. I open the curtain and see small rays of the sun thoughts of not going through this flood my mind but I never back down from anything before so why stop now? I pick up my brown bag and put in my contacts then I walk downstairs to eat something and take some snacks with me. It seems like it takes hours when I finally get to my car and put the key into the ignition. I turn it and pull out with a determined mind but a reluctant heart. I drive on heading toward the interstate driving at my usual sensible speed. I see a bunch of cars passing one another which is fine with me as long as they don't bully me.

I turn on the radio and listen to some soft rock. My heart stays in my throat as we cover more miles despite the fact the sky is clear and the sun is shinning. Memories of being let down plays like a horror movie I went to see with Diane. I smile at the thought of Diane and Dan scolding me for worrying over nothing. _'It's bad to think I don't know if my friends would accept me but so much has happened in the past that gives me worries of what could be?' _I look at the road signs not in a hurry and listen to sound of my car humming along with the soft rock music I'm listening to. It has a strange soothing affect still doubts swim around my head like a fish in a tank but I'm not as frantic.

As evening sits in and I finally pull in on the outskirts of the place I had once resided in angered memories begin resurface. I drove and feel drowsy I try to keep alert. The hum of my car and the soft rock was starting to lull me into a brief sleep. Suddenly I hear a horrible sound of metal hitting metal. When my eyes pop open it was my car and a fancy corvette I get out and mentally beat myself. I see a guy walking over asking, "Are you ok?"

I answer, "Yes I'm so sorry about your car. Are you ok?"

He smiles and says, "Yes and don't worry about the car I'm glad you're not hurt." _'She looks like someone I know but can't get a name.'_

I groan and say, "Thank you but this crash was my fault so I'll pay for it." _'There goes my premiums wait something about this guy strikes me as familiar oh come on Gretch you're tired find yourself a bed then ponder about this.'_

He notices the woman looking very sleepy and he knows that unless you make a reservation or find one that will take sympathy on you it's not likely you'll get a room. He says, "Hey um would like to stay at my place."

I ponder it for a split second and with a very tired mind as well as heart I decide to put my trust into him. I answer, "Alright if I'm not putting someone out."

He puts his arm around me and says, "No I'm alone these days."

I ask, "What's your name?"

He smiles and answers, "Vincent LaSalle."

I mentally shout "VINCE IS THAT YOU WHY ARE YOU BEING NICE!" I walk with him with swirling confusion **The Athletic Vince** is offering his house for me to sleep in. _'He probably doesn't remember me at all that's why he's doing this. He thinks I'm a stranger or a tourist in this town. Oh well I'm not complaining as long as I get a bed.'_

**_

* * *

_****_Well here is another chapter I couldn't wait anymore had to get it out of my head. Thank you Lana waterkeyn for your enthusiastic review. Thank all you curious readers for looking at this story. I'd also like to thank all the reviewers that have reviewed this story besides the one mentioned._**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman**

**I don't own anything from Recess.**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 9**_

I had briefly said goodnight to Vince and went straight to bed. At first I had a hard time to go to sleep but I managed it.

"_**Gretchen my dear daughter please forgive your father but most of all forgive yourself."**_

"_Mom is that you?"_

"_**Yes, honey I know you're at your friend Vince's house please open up to them. Your heart has been hurt for so long please allow yourself to heal."**_

"_I don't know if I can mom everything feel apart when you died."_

"_**Hon it's time you accept your emotions and start over no matter what you'll always be the joy in my eyes Gretch."**_

"_I'll try mom but you know once you go on a road you can't go back."_

"_**I know it's hard but you need to allow yourself to heal and live with the fact that your father has chosen another lover. He's been worried about you believe it or not."**_

"_I doubt that mom he has written me letters but I sense no emotion with them. I know my heart has turned cold but how can I start again?"_

"_**Dear your father doesn't know how to show emotion and I think he lost love in me because I'm so high spirited. That you have to find in yourself hon I miss you."**_

"_Thank you for appearing but what took you so long mom?"_

"_**Your heart was too hard my sweetheart."**_

"_I understand mom thank you."_

I finally begin to sleep peacefully and I allow the cool darkness comfort my exhausted body. I begin to fill a small shade of light appear on my face for the first time I didn't dread the sun shining on my head. I could hear someone excising in the back ground and could hear someone say, "Is this really the brain of our group? Has she really come back?" I wake up and stretch trying to not let my muscles get sore on me. I walk downstairs and I get sold brown eye stare which makes me a little uncomfortable sure I've known Vince since elementary, but still I feel foreign._ 'Start over again Gretch your mom knows what's she is talking about.' _

I ask, "So Vince how's life been treating you?"

He sits down and smiles at me saying, "Well lets see I've played professional football for 2 years and basketball for 4. After a while I decided to be a chief at the latest of restaurant to tell you the truth I'm thinking I should've stayed with my cooking talent sure sports give you a lot of money but it gets lonely."

I smile and relax more as he averted his eyes from me. I notice a picture of a pretty woman fair skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. _'So he has a girl isn't too shocking to me.'_

He sighs and notices my eyes looking at the picture. He says, "She and I aren't together anymore. We've been dating on and off but this time it's completely over."

I look in his coal black eyes and say, "Look Vince that part of your life is none of my business although I do admit it is intriguing to know but still you didn't have to confess it."

He smiles and says, "Good ol Gretch, smart and has heart."

'_You wouldn't say that unless you know why I left all this behind.'_ Vince snaps me out of my thoughts when asks, "Where have you been all these years? Curing Diseases? Discovering the next ground breaking element to science?"

I look at him and answer, "I'm a Forensic Scientist I help with investigation."

He smiles and says, "Cool you get down and dirty like guys off of CSI. It must be gross but super interesting."

I just nod soberly and Vince notices that I haven't carried around my scientific stuff or Gallo. He says, "Gretch I've…we've missed you a lot. I still remember when you were the voice of reason then we got separated which was not cool. You just disappeared on us like that I have wondered for so long and I'm glad you decided to come back just for this week."

I look at Vince in utter confusion he has been wondering about me. _'If this is a trick it's a cruel one to play on a scientist. Is it possible they still care about me? No he's just being nice because he feels sorry for me. THAT'S IT I GOT IT!'_

Vince sits down and looks directly in my eyes as if searching for something. I look up at him just because I knew he wants something from me. That smile never left his face since I came here last night which seems really illogical why, would he smile at a supposed friend who left without saying good-bye? He runs his fingers through my hair and I move in surprise that he would touch my hair. He asks "Is something wrong Gretch? Why haven't I seen you around here please answer?"

I sigh and say, "I'll tell you when I regain from shock of seeing you Vince." He sighs and nods knowing when Gretchen makes a decision she sticks with it. Suddenly Vince's doorbell rings and both get up to answer it.

"HEY VINCE! HOW'S MY BUDDY! GRETCH IS THAT YOU?"

**

* * *

****Well this is a three paged chapter I'm proud of myself. It's been awhile since I've typed Chapters this long. Anyway thank you all for your reviews and being curious about this story. To be honest I wasn't really planning to get this far but now I've made it only 3 more chapters to go. Who knows maybe a sequel is in order.**

**_Ducks-Rule-World_**: **_Thank you for your words of motivation. I know from experience that good writing isn't always seen the same way nor is it the most popular fic._**

**_Alimoe:_** **_I hope your graduation went well and I hope you plan to update on your fics soon._**

**_Wolfegurl:_** **_I want to thank you for being one of the most loyal reviewers I have. Thanks for putting up with me wherever you are._**


	11. Chapter 10

_**The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman**_

_I don't own anything off the cartoon Recess. I do only own the plot and a few characters._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 10**_

"HEY VINCE HOW'S MY BUDDY? GRETCH IS THAT YOU?" I turn and see this tall muscular guy with messy blonde hair, and I couldn't believe it. _'Gus is that you? Man you've gotten bigger muscles. I wonder if you still have the same heart.'_ He hugs me asking, "How's life been treating you?"

'_It has been cruel, cold and hard on my heart.' _I answer nonchalantly, "Oh very well Gus thanks." Gus smiles and I see him looking out the door trying to coax someone to come in. I hear a familiar childhood laugh. She smiles at me and says, "Hello Gretchen remember me."

'_CORN CHIP GIRL IS THAT REALLY YOU WOW YOU LOOK PRETTY! I take it Gus has proposed to you and now you're going to get married.'_

I answer, "Yes of course I do are you two getting married soon?" They both blush and nod happily Vince gives Gus a friendly nogy. I hug Corn Chip girl and congratulating her.

She looks me in the eyes and asks, "Will you be in my wedding Gretch? I want you and Spinelle to be my bride maids."

I blink in amazement I really didn't expect all this warm welcome and now Corn Chip girl is wanting me to be a brides maid. _'This is not what I expected maybe I was wrong. Still I do not like the fact that my father left my mother out to dry. It's hard going down the road that I left behind all those years ago.'_ Corn Chip girl snaps me out of my thoughts and says, "Will you Gretch Please and would you mind staying here longer then a week? We've all missed you and I know something happened to cause you to leave. I want to know you still like us all as friends, and will you think about staying."

'What she's asking me to stay? This isn't possible they were supposed to get on with their lives and forget all about me. I guess I was really wrong about my friends they do care for me. I don't know anymore what is right and wrong.' I answer, "I don't think I can answer that Corn Chip girl but I'll think about it. I would be honored to be in your wedding."

Corn Chip girl smiles then another knock on the door came this time a really tall man walks in first with the same messy brown hair but is a little lighter. The other two were none other then the happy couple of Spinelle and T.J holding hands. Everyone was here and they all hug me which is something I thought would never happen again. Spinelle asks, "So are you going to be in Corn Chip girls wedding?"

I answer, "Yes Spinelle. How did you all know I'd be here?"

T.J chuckles lightly and says, "Well Vince called us and we spread the word. I'm so glad you came back to see us but come on tell us why did you leave?"

I sigh and nod at my friends they at least deserve some explanation. I begin, "Well after I found my mom on the ground out like a light. My dad came home with another woman in his arms showing that he didn't really care what happened. After mom's death and me being separated from all of you I felt there was nothing left for me."

I close my eyes and half expected someone to scold me or something. What I get instead is a bear hug from Vince and everyone else joining in. I look at them all speechless I never in my life would believe this would be possible. I feel my heart beat for the first time in so long and some tears fall down on my face everyone stops hugging me.

Vince asks, "What's wrong Gretch?"

I answer in a teary voice, "I never thought you'd all still like me after I had up and left not to mention how I didn't make an attempt to contact you."

Vince hugs and soothes me as all my friends stay close. T.J. does his impressions to make me smile again and Spinelle tells us about how she had to get rough with a lot of the high school guys staring at her. Gus and Corn Chip girl show me their first sewing experiment together couldn't help but laugh at that. I remember how much Gus worried over so many things. Mikey of course shows me his published poem but hasn't written in a while.

I ask "What ever become of the Ashley's?"

Spinelle bursts out in laughter saying, "They're rich but have been divorced so many times. Each has three kids and has lost touch with one another."

We all laugh it was a just predicament for the four snobbish girls. Still I feel a tad sorry for them but at least I am not too much of a chicken to go down burnt paths of my yesteryears. About a few hours later they all went home and tell us they'll see us tomorrow. Vince looks over at me and smiles with an interesting expression on his face but I'm too tired to analyze it.

I smile and say "Thanks Vince for everything I'm going to sleep now good night my dear friend."

He looks at me and says, "Good night Gretch see you tomorrow."

_**So I was wrong about my friends. Oh well first time for everything however I'll still have to face my dear dad.**_

**_

* * *

_ **

_**Well this fic has been interesting to write and the end is nearing. Of course I appreciate those who have bothered to support this fic and thank all the curious readers or people.**_

_**Ducks-rule-World: Thanks so much for tolerating me and my mistakes. I'm glad you really like this story until next chapter. I'm not fond of Lasagna but thanks for the thought just the same. I may add and epologue don't know.**_


	12. Chapter 11

The Journal of Loneliest and Smartest Woman

_**I don't own anythingfrom Recess.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 11**_

"**That's a start dear you'll be but now you have to face your father."**

"_I know mom and that will be the hardest part. I still don't think I'll be able to do it."_

"_**I know dear but if you don't you will still have a heavy baggage to carry."**_

"_Mom is the fact that I haven't lived in the life I needed to is why you came back?"_

"_**Yes sweetie you needed to come back here to realize you do have people who care about you."**_

"_I was scared to come back mom really I was."_

"_**I know sweetie and I'm proud you went through with it."**_

"_Thanks mom I'm surprised that Vince hasn't thrown me out."_

"_**LOL oh you'll see why soon dear."**_

"_Mom what are you laughing?"_

"… **_GOT TO GO NOW! Remember dear you don't have to face your father alone."_**

"_MOM PLEASE TELL ME!"_

There is nothing now but silence which is a bit soothing. I begin to relax and bask in the joy of knowing my friends will always be there. Even those I didn't really realize that are my friends. I feel the bright sun on my face but I turn over to go back to sleep. I hear someone say, "Gretch oh Gretch wakey wakey."

I groan and see black then brown. I ask, "Vince what's with the wakey wakey part?"

He laughs saying, "I couldn't help myself Gretch. So are you going to visit your father?"

I nod and ask, "Why are you concerned for me?"

Vince still has that smile which leaves me perplexed but I just dismiss it for now. He answers, "Of course I'm concerned for you. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't?"

I smile and say, "Thanks Vince. Today isn't going to be easy for me facing the man I haven't spoken or written to for years."

Vince puts his arm around Gretchen and says, "I know Gretch but it wasn't easy coming back to see us either but you did it."

I smile and say, "True…do you want to go with me?"

He hesitates and says, "Only if you would want me to."

I nod and say, "If you don't mind taking me to him. I have no idea where he lives now."

Vince laughs saying, "I hope you don't change too much Gretch. Maybe after we get back I'll kick your butt in basketball."

I smile and say, "Oh I don't know about me getting my butt kicked but a small game should be fine."

I walk to his car and he opens the door for me. I look at him in a sideways glance but again just shake it off. He seems to be planning something not sure what though. He has a nice car from the looks of it I would this is a Mercury but he has money to fix it. The seats are really comfy and the dash has lovely gray tent to it. You get a lot of space with the grayish blue seats moving back and forth. The structure of this car leaves me in awe for Vince's taste but then again he always seemed to have an eye for classy. The sound of the car somehow relaxes me and I begin to wonder about my own car. I shake my head and think about how my dear dad will welcome me. Vince asks, "Like my car Gretch?"

I answer, "Yes Vince yours is a little more, classy then mine, but I hope mine can get fixed."

Vince says, "Oh don't worry about that so much Gretch. Spinelle has become a pretty good mechanic along with some female boxing on the side."

I laugh saying, "Oh Spinelle was always the one to find herself trouble not to mention hot headed."

I just sit back and notice Vince smiling again. I am curious as to why he seems to smile around me now. _'Save that expedition for later now you have to face the man you have disowned all these years.'_ Vince slows down and stops at the curb. He says, "Here it is Gretch."

'_Wow it looks nice but there have been noticeable scars on the house.'_ I get out and Vince stays with me. I guess he's making sure I don't faint or anything. We walk up to the door I knock on it. I hear a rather loud, "YEAH WHO IS IT?"

I gasp that gruff voice could only mean that it is my father. I say, "GRETCHEN GRUDNLER YOUR DAUGHTER!" There was a pause which causes me to worry. After that brief pause footsteps came to the door an eye part of the door opens. I see tears his eyes but he still had the incredibly stubborn streak. He opens the door and says, "Come in."

I look at Vince and he nods as he goes in his car saying, "I'll wait out here Gretch. Come back out when you're ready to go."

I walk in the place still looked nice but the smell of alcohol smothers the air. I sit down and look at him with curious eyes. _'I thought he'd be really happy with his new wife by his side. Now he looks really miserable and not to mention wasted. This has been going on for a few months from what I can see.'_ Suddenly he hugs me and says, "Gretchen my little Gretchen I'm so glad you deiced to bother visiting this sad excuse of a man."

For the first time I feel for him. I see how much he has suffered on his face. I ask, "What happened in the letters you sent you said you and your new love was happy to the point of it hurting?"

He sighs and says; "Well I found her making off with my money. She always hides her affairs with her lips and other things. When I found out the truth it hurt but what hurts more is that I abandoned my wife who is now dead and my only child. So I got a divorce and have become cold because of my stubborn and stupid temptation to cheat on your ever loving mother."

I smile and say, "Speaking of mom she has been contacting me. Please don't ask me the standard scientist questions. She told me you have been worried about me is that true?"

He smiles and says, "Yes I knew you had disowned me but I still love you. Have you dated dear?"

I shake my head and say, "My work and my determination on being alone sort of didn't allow me to have a significant other."

He smiles and says, "Gee it seems both of us have been in pain all this time and I see you have my stubborn ways. I do believe you when you say your mother contacted you. I haven't been lucky though all I have is dreams about how happy we use to be."

I hug him and say, "Maybe you'll get to see her more now that we have cleared the air between each other. I know I should've written to you but my petty pride wouldn't let me."

He smiles and asks, "How are all your friends? T.J stopped by not to long ago and told me he asked you to come back here."

I nod and say, "Well from what I can tell they're all successful but I have to ask why you didn't sound so welcoming?"

He sighs and says, "Well every since the Divorce people have been calling me bad names and not to mention my career went through the roof after all this happened. I do try to be more welcoming to your friends they've asked me about you and here I had nothing to tell them."

I cringe and say, "I know I've been bad at not keeping touch but I've held a grudge now for far too long."

He looks out the window and sees Vince waiting in his car. He looks at me and says, "I'll be right back dear." I sit there and wait as now my life seems to be getting back together. True in New York I've had a small peace of mind because I was on my own but I still wondered endlessly about things here. He walks back and with Vince behind him.

I look at both of them really confused as to why my dad would want Vince in here.

Vince asks, "So you wanted to challenge me in cooking? Are you sure you're not too tired to compete Mr. G?"

He chuckles saying, "Don't get too cocky LaSalle I have beaten you. Winner gets to have My Gretchen stay at their place all the time she's here."

Vince smiles gets really big and says, "Oh you're on Mr. G prepare to admit defeat."

I sit and watch both of them work they hands in the kitchen. This competition is really exciting normally I wouldn't be interested but now I am. Vince still uses his method of what smells right should be added. My dad had the recipes out for reference but mainly went with instinct too. After what seem to be hours they both hand me the dishes.

I ask, "What you want me to judge?"

They both nod and I sigh remembering the numerous amount of times I had be shanghaied into being a judge. I taste both plates both were good but Vince's had a more interesting flavor. I take one more taste and Vince's does stand out just barely of my fathers.

I look at them and say, "You both are good cooks but Vince's stand out just a hair above yours dad."

Vince smiles and says, "THAT'S A V FOR VINCE WHOOHOO!"

After that outburst he shakes my dad's hand saying, "Thanks for Competing Mr. G you're the only one I can really compete with in cooking."

He smiles and pats Vince on the back saying, "You can compete in anything but you have to have the right motivation you know what I'm talking about." I smile at this sportsmanship behavior between my dad and Vince, but that last part of what he said confuses me. I look at the clock and couldn't believe it was already 7:30 P.M neither did Vince. My dad whispers something to Vince and again the smile gets really wide. I look at him in a questioning glance as we walk out to his car that smile stays all the way back.

I ask, "What's so Interesting Vince?"

He turns to me saying, "Nothing Gretch good night. I hate to go to bed so early but I have to work tomorrow."

I frown and shout, "VINCENT LaSALLE TELL ME OR I WON'T LET YOU SLEEP PEACEFULLY!"

He gets really intrigued by the showing of my temper. I was frustrated at the fact men I worked with or were friends with always dose that to me my thoughts were shattered when Vince kissed me on my lips. He turns back to the stairs saying, "Night Gretch."

My mind went into so many loops it isn't funny. _'THIS DOESN'T ADD UP WHY DID HE KISS ME AND WHAT DID DAD TELL HIM? I HATE BEING LEFT IN THE DARK! However that kiss is intriguing to me it's the first actual kiss I've had. How sad a now 23 year old woman never being kissed until now oh well better late then never. I need to go to bed.'_

I walk into my room and plop down on the bed with the thoughts still swirling. I go right to sleep as the night soothes me and slows my spinning thoughts so I can rest.

* * *

**Whew this is the longest chapter I may add one more before I write the epologue. Thanks for the support of me continuing this Fic. I may do a sequel lol but one a bit brighter then this story.**

_**Ducks-rule-World: Thanks for your praises and pet peeve of this story I hope this long chapter will satisfy you. Thanks for the bowl ofravioli it was good. See you in next chapter.**_


	13. Epilogue

**The Journal of the Smartest and Loneliest Woman**

_I don't own anything from the cartoon Recess. Except maybe a few characters but that's about it._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Epilogue**_

'_How am I going to tell Diana and Dan that I have to come back here to restart. WAIT I'M STILL IN VINCES HOUSE!'_

I sleep still with a lot rolling through my mind. My mom hasn't contacted me again she probably is trying to sooth dad. A lot has happened ever since I came back. Somehow I think T.J was meant to find me and bring me back here to the place I had given up on for years. I hear someone say, "She is so peaceful the first time she's been for a long time."

"Really well I see that you've been taking care of her." A familiar masculine voice says.

Another familiar voice says, "Well I was beginning to think she had no comfort places to go but I'm glad to see her finally at peace with the sketchy details of her past. It was interfering with her work anyway, so I was right she wasn't meant to look at dead bodies and figure out crimes even though she's good at it."

'_Wha is that Dan and Diane?' _I open my eyes and see my other two dear friends. Dan asks, "So you were a professional player in baseball, and basketball. Now you're a chief at a restraint. Uh Vincent was it?"

He laughs and says, "Well since you both are friends of Gretch please just call me Vince."

I sit up and ask, "What are you two doing here? I was going to call you this morning."

Diane chuckles and says, "It's a little late to be calling it morning. We both read there was a car wreck here so we thought we'd come by to make sure you're alright. By the way you're fried Gretchen!"

My jaw drops and I feel tears come to my eyes. She pats me on my shoulder saying, "Don't cry Dan and I are going to resign once we get back to New York. This is such a nice place it's not at all how horrible you described it. I'm glad you decided to give this place another chance." Diane and Dan are sitting extra close to other with a loving look in their eyes.

I smile and ask, "Are you two going to get married?"

Dan snaps his fingers playfully and asks, "How did you guess? Darn I wanted to spill the news to you but no you just have to be your super smart self."

Diane scolds, "DAN BEHAVE! You know we wouldn't want our Gretchen any other way."

Dan laughs and I smile at this happy scene. I ask, "Do you have a date set yet? I was wondering how long it would be until you two tied the knot."

Diane shakes her head and says, "He proposed to me when you left us. I had a feeling you'd change your mind so we planned to come here and find you. Luckily your friend here Vince helped us out he must of found the number we gave you."

Dan says, "Hey I'm in no rush and Diane was thinkin' we should move here. Both of us always wanted a community like this one to live in. The city can be fun but really boring however we'll have to straighten things out when we go back to New York."

Diane nudges his shoulder and Dan winces a little. Diane says, "We better get back to the Inn we're leaving tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry we'll be back once everything is settled we've even paid for a place already."

I hug them both and say, "Thank you for not making good-bye hard on me. Until you come back here oh and could you tell the landlord where I live that he can have people move in. Also bring my clothes I left and my books please."

Diane laughs and says, "Sure we'll bring back all the stuff you left and tell the landlord bye Gretch."

They leave and for once I feel so happy about how my life is panning out. I feel Vince's hand on mine and I look at him with a curious look in my eyes. I notice him blushing just a little. I ask, "What is it Vince?"

He sighs and says, "Gretch you and I have been through a lot of crazy schemes even helped T.J in gaining his confidence back. I…I…"

I smile and say, "Yes we have been through a lot together and I'm glad we're going to stay good friends."

Vince says, "I want more than just your friendship Gretch. I love you…I always have but you left before I could say anything. It was your success that led me into cooking."

I look at Vince flabbergasted, true I've always been fond of him. I never expected him to love me but I don't feel upset about it because deep down I've felt the same way. I hug Vince and say; "I'm surprised but not upset. I would return the feeling Vince but I need time to allow my feelings to return. All these years I've avoided any memories of this place which has always been my home. Will you stick with me though? I know that you love me and I care for you just as much."

Vince kisses me lightly on the lips and says, "Yes Gretchen I can wait I've been wanting you to come back for so long. I've gotten to know your dad in hopes to knowing what you were up to in the grand city of New York. Been there a couple times when I was in sports nothing major had a little fun. I'm just really happy to have you back."

I smile and say, "Thanks Vince that means a lot to me." He puts his chief skills to work with a wide smile on his face. I hear him calling almost everyone in town and says, "GRETCH IS BACK FOR GOOD!"

I could've sworn I hear a loud cheer all the way through town. I smile and realize I didn't need mom to console me anymore I've started over again like she wanted me to. '_Thanks mom, for sending T.J to make me restart living. You've saved me from a life that I would've dreaded. I hope you console my poor dad. Thanks for loving and believing in me.'_

_**

* * *

**__**Well this is the end it took me awhile but I've done it. Thanks for the support on this fic. I had fun doing this fic. Thanks for the hits too.**_

**_Ducks-rules-world: Thanks for your encouraging reviews on this story and I hope you have so much success all your ducks can't count. Lol THANKS SO MUCH!_**

**_Almoie: THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME! You'll always have a special place in this writer's heart._**

**_Wolfegurl006: I miss you my friend and thanks so much for your support in all of my fics. I hope I get to see you sometime in review. THANKS!_**

**_Lana Waterkeyn: Thanks for the review!_**


End file.
